


Rarity

by SilverMidnight



Series: Mozzie/Neal [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Neal and Mozzie have been together for awhile and Neal wonders if maybe it’s time to take it to the next level.





	Rarity

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a sex scene between these two! Okay. I had to do this! 
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Drumming his fingers against his thigh Neal looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. He had to bit back a groan when he saw that it had only been two minutes since he had last looked. Two hours could not pass fast enough.

With a deep breath he looked back at the open document on his laptop and saw that it was still pretty much blank. You'd think that writing out what had happened on the case would be an easy thing to do.

It might have happened over the last week, but it had taken almost all of his time so it wasn't as if he didn't remember what happened. In fact he remembered everything that he had done on the case in perfect detail.

It was a skill that he had to have as a con. If he accidentally forgot something and said or did the wrong thing than the entire con was thrown out the window. Doing that was the easiest way to get thrown out of the game entirely.

He memory was actually the problem at the moment. It was rare anymore that he was able to pull off an amazing con or sting or whatever the FBI wanted to call it. The fact was he had done a brilliant job. He loved when a con was a work of art itself.

It was one of the best feelings that he had ever felt. The rush of knowing that he had outwitted a person that made it their life's work to be untouchable. Knowing that he had been able to see past the walls they had up and gotten them to want to believe in him.

Okay so when he said it that way it sounded a lot darker than it actually was. It wasn't as if he went after people that couldn't afford to lose some things. No matter what people thought about his choices he wasn't a bad guy. Well, not fully at least.

He just loved knowing that he was smarter than others. That he had the skill and intelligence to make himself into someone grand. That if he didn't want someone to know him than they wouldn't. That he didn't bend or break for anyone.

It might be odd, but knowing what he could do turned him on. That was part of the reason he was so good at his career. He was addicted to the rush that he got after he pulled a particularly successful con. It got him hotter faster than anything else.

And it had been so long since he had it. Working with the FBI was similar in some ways to what he normally did, but there was something missing. Okay, so it wasn't just 'something' that was missing. It was everything. At least everything to him.

He needed the risk and danger. He needed to know that he might actually get caught. Which all went away when it wasn't just Mozzie there to watch his back. With Peter and the team he knew that as soon as he said a codeword than he was being pulled out of whatever trouble he was in.

Neal knew that that was actually a good thing. It took away the risk since he was doing more dangerous cons, but it also took away the risk. What fun was being a conman if there was no real risk with it?

Without the knowledge that it was live or die he got bored with it all. Him and boredom were not friends. Boredom meant that his work got to be sloppy. Which lead to him doing stupid and than stupider things to try to alleviate said boredom.

He had heard enough lectures from Mozzie over the years to know that he had more impulse control sometimes. Or all the times. That only got worse when he was bored. Which was saying something.

Alright, so he did have some risk in his life still. The risk of Peter sending him back to prison. After the fifth time the suit had threatened him with that though it fell flat. He was too valuable to be locked away.

That and he had already escaped the place once. It hadn't even taken him all that long to figure out how to do it. If he was honest it had taken a week to be exact. One week for him to plan it out if he ever needed to. He could do all of that again if he ever went back.

Not that he had spent a lot of time things about what would happen if that ever happened. He definitely didn't have a plan in place with his lover already. He just had it written down in a place where only Mozzie would ever find it.

The truth was though if it wasn't for a few people he would have probably been sent back a long time ago. He liked his friends though. He actually had people that he considered to be his family now. He liked them too much to have them out of his life forever.

Well, a handful of them would be out of his life forever. Peter, Elizabeth, Clinton, and Diana would never be able to see or talk to him again if he ever did leave. It was too much of a risk to them for him to be that selfish. They deserved a happy life on their own.

June, of course, was in a league of her own. She had the skills to never get caught and the money to get out of trouble if she did. It would have to be after about a year or two before they got to see each other again though. Anything to keep her safe from the watchful eyes of big brother.

Mozzie, on the other hand, would be by his side. He cared too much about the older man to even think about his life without him. No matter what happened they would be together. It was just the way things went.

None of that mattered at the moment though. He didn't feel the need to run. No, he felt like he needed to celebrate. To share the feeling of pure passion and power with someone. He needed to see his lover.

That was a rare feeling now and days. No matter how many cons that he pulled with the FBI they would never be the same. There were too many things they missed. So many things that he missed now.

He would never get over the fact that somehow all the passion and lust that he had come to love when pulling a con just disappeared when he was doing it for the feds. It was such a disappointment. It almost made him want to break their deal altogether.

Neal had a feeling that the reason he never got those feelings anymore had something to do with Peter. The man was just no fun when it came to cons. He didn't see just how exciting and sexy the whole process was.

To him it was just a crime. He missed everything else. The way Neal's blood rushed through his veins when he saw a forgery of his in a museum. The days and weeks it took to come up with the perfect plan to get whatever he wanted.

It was never just about the crime. It was about the people. About reading them and finding what made them tick. About figuring out a way to make them hand him whatever he asked for and think that it was their own idea. It was…

He would never be able to explain it. It wasn't just adrenaline or a power trip or whatever the agent thought. When he pulled a con it was like the pieces all fell into place and the picture was finally complete. He loved the artistry of it.

Shifting in his seat Neal closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. He was in the middle of an FBI office. He couldn't let himself get caught up in thoughts like that. Not if he didn't want to get caught.

Looking back at the clock he saw that another two minutes had passed. He was going to drive himself insane before he was able to leave and go home. Maybe he could make up a lie so he could get out of there faster.

"Neal," Peter greeted walking up to his desk with some files in his hand, "You done with the casework yet?"

"Not exactly," Neal stated looking at his computer.

"I know you don't like this part of the job, but it is necessary. The court system..."

"Needs to know that we didn't do anything too illegal to get the people you arrested."

"Exactly. If they find that we did something wrong..."

"The suspect will be off the hook to commit more crimes."

The agent glared at him for a moment before his eyebrows furled with curiosity. Just like that Neal knew that he had been found out. Well, not exactly found out, but Peter wasn't going to let it go until he found out what the con was thinking and it was easy to mess with him.

"You want to get out of here pretty badly," Peter said eyes darting over his face, "Got something big planned later?"

"No plans yet," Neal answered honestly.

"But you want to do something?"

"Of course I do. I'm not the type of person to sit at home watching a baseball game."

"No, you're more likely to steal a baseball game."

"Steal a baseball game? Really, Peter? Has Elizabeth finally convinced you to watch Leverage with her?"

"Don't try to distract me. What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Neal."

"Peter."

"Neal."

"Fine. Okay. If you want to know so badly. June's leaving for the weekend so I was hoping to invite someone over."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Yeah. Why do you want him to come over? What are you planning with him?"

"Peter, considering what he means to me… Do you really want me to go into detail on what I hope will happen tonight? Because I'll draw pictures if you want."

The older man stared at him for a moment before his eyes went wide and a blush came to his cheeks. Neal couldn't help but smirk at that look. It was just too easy to get the man to break. You'd think a fed would be less innocent. Especially one married to Elizabeth.

Peter cleared his throat while looking around to see if anyone had noticed their conversation. Of course no one had. Or if they had they weren't showing it to Peter. Honestly, Neal didn't care either way. He wasn't as shy as the other man.

"Go home," the agent offered after clearing his throat.

"Are you really letting me go early just so I can get..." Neal teased a grin coming to his lips.

"Just go. Before I change my mind."

"You got it. Have fun. I know I will."

Gathering his things Neal counted his blessings that he never brought much into the office. The last thing he wanted to do was take too much time and have to stay there for some reason. He just wanted to go home.

As he walked he let himself get lost in thought. He hadn't been joking with Peter when he said that he had some hopes for what happened that night. Not just because of how excited he was at the moment but because he always hoped for it.

They had been back together for a little while now. Which, in the grand scheme of their relationship, wasn't saying much, but in that time they hadn't actually had sex. Making out, cuddling, sleeping in the same bed, but no sex.

It wasn't that big of a deal with Neal. Yes, he liked sex and he knew that his lover did too, but there was more to them that just that. It was a nice perk though. One that he hoped to bring back into their relationship.

Making a quick decision he ducked into a corner store to buy the condoms and lube that he knew his lover preferred. He wouldn't push if Mozzie didn't want to do it, but he would be prepared for it to happen.

"Neal!" June said hugging him outside her house, "You're home a bit early."

"Peter let me go early," he replied with a smile. "Do you know if Moz is here?"

"I left him upstairs with a bottle of Château Margaux. Remember I'll be gone all weekend and there's no staff here for that time."

"I know. Have fun and tell Samantha good luck on her game."

"I will. See you Monday, Dear."

Smiling he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before making his way inside. He loved that woman with all of his heart, but if things went to plan than he was glad that she was going to be gone for a few days.

The smile never left his lips as he made his way up to his loft. He could already hear the music playing and knew that his lover had made himself at home. Not that he minded in the least. He liked that Mozzie felt comfortable there.

Especially since he couldn't go to any of the safe houses. That was something that he never thought he'd miss. Between the two of them they had almost twenty-five safe houses in New York City alone.

He had thought that it was a little ridiculous when the older man told him about them, but he had come to love them over the years. They were nice and it did bring a sense of peace to think that there were places only they knew about.

"Neal," Mozzie greeted not turning to look at him when he walked through the door, "You're early."

"That seems to be the consensus," he agreed shrugging off his jacket.

"Why'd the man send you home?"

"I might have gotten a little distracted and couldn't write up my after case report."

"Ah. Paperwork. The government's way of stripping people of their individuality and creativity."

"I don't know about the creativity part. I have to come up with some pretty interesting ways to explain the things I do sometimes."

A smirk came to Mozzie's lips as he lifted his glass to toast him. Nodding back he placed the bag he got from the store on the table before pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting next to his lover.

The older man's eyes focused on the bag causing Neal to smirk. He knew that it was getting to the man not knowing what was in it, but he also knew that he wasn't going to ask just yet. He liked figuring things out on his own too much.

Sipping at his wine Neal watched the older man stare at the bag. He always did love watching the man as he thought. His mind was one of the most beautiful things about him. It was actually the thing that made him fall for Moz in the first place.

"It's not food or art supplies," the man finally stated after a moment.

"No," Neal agreed with a smile.

"It's not clothing or a book either."

"No."

"It's not just for you. It's for both of us."

"It is."

Cocking an eyebrow Mozzie looked over at him curiously. For a moment the forger wanted to continue the little game. It would be fun to see how long it took for the man to figure out what it was that he had bought.

Instead he took one last sip of wine before standing up and moving to stand in front of the other man. Offering his hand he pulled his lover to his feet. The curiosity in his eyes only got deeper as he let himself be pulled to his feet.

Once they were both up he pressed himself against Mozzie letting out a sigh as the warmth of the man filled him. A pair of strong hands came to hold his hips as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Gripping the back of the older man's head Neal moaned softly feeling his tongue push into his own mouth. The kiss grew more passionate as he rolled his hips forward so his lover could feel how much more he wanted.

"Neal," Mozzie panted out breaking the kiss, "I… You bought lube."

"And condoms," he offered letting his head fall to the man's shoulder never stopping the roll of his hips.

The older man pushed him backwards slightly so he could look into the blue eyes. For a moment Neal didn't move as he waited for his lover to figure out if this was what he wanted to happen next.

The dark eyes blinked a few times as one of his hands made its way up to curl into the forger's hair. Without thinking Neal's eyes slipped shut. He always did love having someone's hands caressing him.

A moment later he was being pulled into another kiss. He let himself be backed up until he was pressed against the wall. Feeling Mozzie's erection pressed against his own he couldn't help gasp letting the man's tongue press into his mouth.

Reaching out he made quick work of the buttons on his lover's shirt before pushing it onto the floor. He didn't particularly care where any of the clothes landed as long as they were off of them both sooner rather than later.

Feeling a hand come up and pull off his tie he broke the kiss. Both of them were panting hard as they stood there wondering what the other wanted. Mozzie moved first as he took off both Neal's shirt and undershirt before moving towards his belt.

"You really want me?" Neal asked his hand ghosting over the man's hard length, "Right?"

"I don't think there's a person on the planet that doesn't want you in any way they can," he offered tossing the belt behind him.

"I don't care about them. I care about you."

"Have you seen you? Of course, I want you. Why the sudden insecurity?"

"Well, we've been together for awhile now and we haven't gotten further than this."

"I was waiting for you."

Smiling softly Neal dragged his hands over his lover's body. Sweet wasn't a word that most people would think of when they thought of Mozzie, but he knew better. He loved that he knew the man better than anyone else.

"Don't wait for me if you want something, Moz," Neal whispered pulling off the man's undershirt, "If you want something you can take it."

"This isn't something you just take," he replied taking off his own belt.

"No, it's not, but you could have asked. I wouldn't have said no."

Nodding his head slightly the older man kicked his shoes off before threading a hand through Neal's hair and pulling him down again. Neal couldn't help but moan as he moved the way the man wanted him to. He loved whenever the man got like that. Confidence was a good color on his lover.

They slowly rutted against each other. It was more teasing than anything else and Neal could barely stand it. After so long of wanting to feel the other man against him he couldn't take teasing for long.

"Mozzie," Neal moaned his head falling back against the wall.

The man didn't bother answering. Instead he simply started to small, sharp nips to Neal's chest. Gasping the forger hiked a leg around his lover's waist his hips speeding up as the need in the pit of his stomach grew.

"Oh," the younger man gasped his nails digging into the man's back, "Moz. Please."

A strong hand came down to gently push his leg away causing him to whimper at the loss. Opening his eyes to looked at his lover just in time to see him push his own pants and underwear to the ground.

It took a second to get with the program before he was stripping out of the last of his clothing as well. As soon as he was naked he was being pulled towards his bed and he couldn't find any reason not to happily follow.

Mozzie sat the edge of the bed pulling Neal down so he was straddling his waist. Slightly calloused hands came up to trace over his body causing shivers to run up and down his spine. They finally came to stop on his hips anchoring him down.

"Moz," Neal sighed nuzzling into the man's neck before pulling back to look into the man's eyes.

A smile was on the older man's lips as a hand came up to caress the younger man's face. Smiling happily he pressed a kiss to his pulse point before moving forward to quickly place a peck to his lips and then pushing him so he was laying on the bed.

Smirking he leaned down and started to pepper kisses to his chest. Above him his lover moaned his hand carding through his hair. His tongue drew patterns into his flesh before he was being pulled up once more.

"Neal," Mozzie said staring at his lips, "I'm not as younger as I once was."

"Trying to skip a few steps?" Neal teased playfully.

"Pointing out a fact. Remember that I know how you can be."

"You love it."

"I never said I didn't, but I am hoping that neither of us pass out this time."

"I make no promises."

"Neal."

"Don't worry. I'm not aiming to do that this time."

"What are you aiming for?"

Climbing to his feet Neal made his way over to the table and grabbed the bag. He took the condoms and lube out before making his way over to the bed. Mozzie and moved up so he was laying more in the middle of the bed.

Laying next to his lover he placed the things down and took his glasses off. Mozzie opened his mouth to argue, but before he could Neal leaned forward and kissed him once more. The older man placed a hand on his cheek and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Just fuck me," Neal muttered against his lover's lips, "I need to feel you. Please, Mozzie. Let me feel you again."

Mozzie stared down at him for a moment before bending down and kissing him passionately. Gasping Neal spread his legs letting the man move so he was between them. Instantly he wrapped his legs around his lover and started to rut against him.

Their hands traveled over each other rediscovering things they had once known by heart. He loved having his lover touching him like that. He never felt better than when he had someone focused on him like he was a piece of artwork.

And Mozzie was focused. Neal watched as the dark eyes traced over him like he was trying to figure out everything that made him tick. Like he was trying to figure out the best way to make Neal's his and his alone.

"Mozzie," Neal mewled tears of frustration filling his eyes, "Please."

The older man seemed to ignore him as he leaned forward and started to nip and lick at his collar bone. Groaning Neal tilted his head back letting the man have more access. He always loved how oral the man was when they were like this.

Letting his eyes slid shut Neal reached out to hold onto the man's shoulders as he tortured him. He couldn't help his body shaking as teeth dragged over his nipple before a tongue came out to soothe the ache.

All he wanted to do was demand that his lover move quicker, to give him more, but he couldn't do more than lay there and moan. Normally he was more involved when having sex, but he felt so lost in what the man was doing to him.

Mozzie knew exactly what he was doing to him. If he could actually think he'd realize just how nice it felt to know that even after years of them being apart neither of them had forgotten what the other liked.

"More," Neal pleaded his body writhing under his lover.

"Yeah," the older man panted out as he reached to take hold of the lube.

Licking his lips the forger watched as his lover moved back slightly so he had access to his hole. Neal lifted his leg so it was resting on his shoulder. For a moment Mozzie sat there letting his eyes trace over the younger man.

"Mozzie," he demanded needing to feel something.

The older man shook his head before pouring some lube on his fingers and reaching down to circle his hole. A whimper fell from his lips at the move. It was so close to what he wanted, but it wasn't enough.

Mozzie seemed to know exactly what he was thinking because a moment later he was pushing a finger into him. Tossing his head back Neal clenched his eyes shut at the slight pain. No matter how many times he did this it always hurt at the very beginning.

His lover was nothing if not thorough though. The younger man's breathing came out harshly as Mozzie slowly opened him up with sure but soft touches. Just like he used when he was inspecting any time of art.

Neal moaned loudly at that thought. Art has become such a part of his life that the idea of anyone considering him to be artwork was more of a turn on than he could ever imagine. The fact that it was being done by someone that loved art as much as him.

By the time that as second finger was being pushed into him he felt like he was going to go insane. He couldn't take being on edge for so long. The tears that he had tried to hold back began to stream down his face.

"Please," he begged nails scratching down his lover's back, "Mozzie. Please. Need you."

"Yeah," the older man panted as he pushed a third finger into him, "Okay."

For a moment Neal was sure that the torture was going to continue. Then the fingers were being pulled out of him. He couldn't help but sob at the loss, but he when he opened his eyes he saw his lover slipping on a condom and coating himself in lube.

The younger man stared at Mozzie waiting for him to push into him, but that didn't happen right away. Instead he simply brushed the tears away before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You know that I..." Mozzie tried to say only to stop and look away.

"I know," Neal smiled, "I love you too."

A smile came to the man's lips as he lined up and slowly pushed into him. Letting his head fall on the pillow Neal felt his eyes roll back at the feeling. It took a moment for him to push all the way in, but when he did the forger let his eyes open again.

Looking up at the older man he gave him a smile before nodding his head. Mozzie smile back and placed a kiss to the side of his lips before rocking his hips. Moaning he lifted his hips so he could match the man's pace.

He was slow, but with each thrust his hips started to pick up speed. Neal arched his back off the bed loud moans and gasps falling free as he climbed towards his peak. It felt so much better than he had remembered.

"Moz," Neal gasped out when the man bent down to bite at his chest, "Oh… Fuck."

"Eloquent," his lover said his breath puffing over his chest.

"You feel… Ugh… so good."

A hum fell from Mozzie's lips as he reached up to play with the forger's nipples. Needing to feel more Neal reached down and wrapped a hand around himself. It didn't take more than a few strokes before the world dimmed at the edges and his body shook through its orgasm.

Falling limp to the bed he let out a whimper as the older man continued to thrust into him. It was just on the right side of pained pleasure. Needing to see the man when he finally came he opened his eyes and stared up at him.

The sight of Mozzie thrusting into him was one that he was never going to forget. He looked so beautiful above him. Sweat slowly dripping down his face as he panted working himself towards his own orgasm.

"Come on, Moz," Neal breathed reaching out to run his nails over the man's chest, "Come for me."

Grunting the older man thrust a few more times before he went stiff. A tired grin came to Neal's lips at the sight. He looked perfect with the almost pained look on his face. Though a moment later it turned into a grimace when the man pulled out of him and fell to the side.

Laying there they both panted trying to get control over their racing hearts. A part of Neal wanted to curl up against the man, but he knew if he got comfortable he'd never get up and it wasn't even eight yet.

"I came over thinking we were going to have dinner," Mozzie stated already sounding calm as he slipped the condom off and threw it away.

"Maybe after I take a shower," Neal offered though he didn't move, "We still have time."

"I'm picking the place."

"Alright. Just not Italian. I had that with June yesterday."

Looking over at his lover Neal couldn't help but groan seeing that he was already standing up so he could get dressed and order the food. He would never understand how the man could move so quickly after having sex.

"You might want to hurry up," Mozzie said making his way to the kitchen to wet a towel and wipe himself off, "You might not have any wine left if you don't."

"I have twenty bottles," Neal responded finally climbing off the bed, "Not even you could drink that in one go."

"Never underestimate me. Go. I need a shower too. Soon."

"We could take one together?"

"I learned the hard way not to shower with you."

"I apologized for that."

"And I promised to never shower with you again. Go."

"Fine, but I want cake."

"Glutton."

"Of course."


End file.
